Finally
by Dollop-o-Daisy
Summary: The Hundred Year War has finally been brought to an end, and balance and harmony have once again been restored to the world. This is an in-depth look into Aang's thoughts and feelings at the very end of the show, leading right to the kiss to end all kisses with the girl he loves.


**My first fic on here in a long time, and of course it just HAD to be delightfully fluffy and full of feels. I hope everyone enjoys!**

* * *

Finally

It was all over.

The Hundred Year war had been brought to an end, and peace had been restored to the world once more. The bonds of the four Nations once damaged and broken after being so forcefully split apart were slowly but surely being mended, as tension and deceit became scarce once more.

Prince Zuko had taken his rightful and well-deserved place as the new Fire Lord, and had vowed to work hard on bringing peace and love back to the world once split apart by the hatred and greed his own nation. They would all be reunited once more, and harmony and balance would reign supreme.

All thanks to the Avatar and his friends.

Aang could still hardly believe that everything was actually all right. That he himself had defeated the Fire Lord and had brought the nations back together. It had helped him finally find balance within himself, and he couldn't remember the last time he had felt so utterly at peace. After so much tragedy had befallen him, after all the guilt and heartache he had suffered.. everything was how it should be. How he hoped it would be forever.

After a long day's work of doing their busy duties, the group of friends enjoyed stopping at the Jasmine Dragon for some of Iroh's (and of course Zuko's) delicious tea. Aang was happily settled on the ground, creating an air ball and bouncing it to entertain Momo, not paying a great deal of attention to his friends just now as they were all doing their own thing. Even though a certain green dress-clad girl kept earning a shy glance from his wandering eyes every now and again, he was perfectly happy to focus on his eager little lemur friend.

His attention was lifted when they all began gathering around Sokka, criticizing a painting he was doing of them all to "remember the good times together". Aang thought that the Water Tribe boy didn't need to etch such a moment onto paper to do that.. like he'd ever dare to forget the good times they shared together. But still, it was a sweet gesture.. even though it hadn't received the positive attention his friend was clearly hoping it would.

When even Momo hopped onto the table to share his own thoughts voiced by chatters, the warmest smile covered Aang's face as he looked to his dear friends, his heart feeling overwhelmed with his appreciation, adoration and pride towards them. He looked down for a moment before rising to his feet, heading out of the large door where Appa stood and watched over them, pausing to give him a sweet pat on the nose before continuing along the patio. There the most stunning sunset he had ever seen waited for him, and he stood against the wall, overlooking the wondrous sight of a new peaceful Ba Sing Se. It was the perfect vantage point, and offered the most glorious view over the vast cityscape.

He would more than happily stand there and stare at it forever. A wonderfully warm sense of pride, joy, peacefulness, accomplishment and excitement filled his heart as he thought of everything he'd been through to finally fulfil his duty. The most incredible journey imaginable, and with the greatest friends anyone could ever ask for. He knew they'd be friends forever, and he wouldn't want it any other way. After everything they'd been through together, how could it possibly _be_ any other way? His friends were his greatest source of strength and inspiration, and he knew he wouldn't be where he was if it hadn't been for them. That the world wouldn't be where it was now if it hadn't been for them. And he would be forever grateful.

The word "friends" actually felt like a gross understatement to him, and almost an insult to them. They were more than his friends: they were his family. They always would be, no doubt about it.

Sighing contentedly, Aang didn't think anything could make this moment more perfect. Until he heard soft footsteps approaching from behind, and he didn't have to turn around to know who had joined him in sharing the beauty of the sunset. Still, how could he resist? The Avatar turned his head to look at her, his loving expression not wavering as his eyes met hers. As stunning as the evening sky was, it was no match for the sheer radiance and fairness that seemed to form an perpetual glow around her no matter what. As always, she completely took his breath away. The loveliest blush tinted her tan cheeks as she looked at him, standing only inches away, wearing a gorgeous green dress and a pink flower in her hair. Slowly, she turned to face him, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder before the two pulled each other into a warm embrace.

It was an embrace the two had needed for a while now. It was their own private and intimate way of celebrating, of saying, "we've done it" and, "this is it." Her gorgeous aroma immediately hit him as he held her warm body close to his, the softness of her clothes and gentleness of her hair only comforting him further.

It was a victory hug, which the two seemed to share after every accomplishment. But still, it felt slightly different. Something had changed within the two: a spark of something new had alighted itself within them, bringing a new enlightenment to their relationship and settling itself within their young, rapidly beating hearts. Their loving smiles never left their faces as they opened their eyes, if only to make sure that everything was still real: that the other was still there.

Soon enough they let go of each other, but the warmth was still present. They both turned to look at the setting sun for a moment, taking it all in, sharing it with one another. The privacy of the moment only fuelled their feelings more, and a wonderful feeling of contentedness and satisfaction filled their swirling energies. The bond between the two had been shaped, re-formed, stretched, and almost broken.. all the while growing stronger and stronger after everything that had been thrown at them. To this day, Aang would never find anyone who could make him feel like this. And to this day, neither would Katara.

She slowly turned to face the boy to her side, an expression of utter sureness, sincerity and adoration covering her face. Aang turned as well to face her, his expression almost matching hers, but it was undeniable relaxed and filled with everything he felt for her. Because she was _everything_ to him: she was his rock, his angel, his protector and the one who kept him sane and grounded. Just looking directly into her eyes and seeing that expression on her face caused the feeling in his heart and stomach to almost spill over, and he felt like he could burst with the amount of love swirling inside of him at that moment. The two could only look at each other for so long, before Katara did what she had wanted to do for far too long now.

Her hands found the softness of his cheeks, holding them gently as she leaned in, pressing her lips to his. Of course Aang immediately lost all resistance, returning it without hesitation, closing his eyes and melting right into her. Of all the times they had kissed (well, when he had kissed her), this was undoubtedly the greatest and most passionate one yet. It was so sure, so clear, so perfect and heart warming, because this was the kiss to end all kisses. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her as close as he could as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and the two were just completely tangled and lost in each other. Finally, finally, she was his.. and he now _finally_ belonged to her.

It was time for a new beginning in their relationship, but the two of them were more than prepared for it. After everything they'd been through, after so much had been thrown their way and had almost broken them apart.. they had still kept fighting back, for they were stronger. The new future of the world had come at last, and they would be by each other's side every step of the way.

It was their future now, and they would make it last forever and beyond.


End file.
